Russada Sequences
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: Follow the love child of Russia and Canada through her everyday life as she deals with, well, everything! Featuring Russada, an OC who belongs to me! And Sicily, who belongs to my friend. Rated T for stuff!
1. Chapter 1

Russada

Sequence 1: Family Management

"Hey Madeleine!" Canada called from Russada's doorway, "I heard you had free time this weekend."

Russada turned her head away from the window and faced Canada. At first glance, she wouldn't have looked like anything like him, but at a second glance, you could actually see blonde highlights and a shade of strawberry brown in her hair. Even her eyes had a dense shade of violet if you looked closely.

"Yes Papa, but how did you know? I wanted to keep that secret until I had contact of you and dad."

Even their accents were very similar.

"Nothing stays secret with South Korea." smiled the Canadian.

_Of course_, thought Russada, _that creep was here yesterday asking about my plans for the weekend, now that I think about it, he seemed disappointed when I told him that I wanted to stay with my family._

She sighed "You got me, I do want to spend some time with you two this weekend, I was going to go to your house, unless _you_ have something planned."

"No, nothing planned, although, Russia is also coming over to check on us."

She groaned and looked back at the window with her head down, her other father was coming over. There was nothing wrong, she did love both of her fathers, but she didn't like it when BOTH of them were together, it was a nightmare! They would always act like a couple whenever they were together (not that she minded, she in fact was a yaoi fan, but here parents were just "out there"), and then there was her uncle always coming over to their house and looking into their window to make sure HER papa wasn't in mortal peril due to her father.

What agony.

"I was going to come in a few hours, I just needed to check everything before I left." she said as she raised her head away from her window sill.

"Need any help?"

"Nope! Private things!"

"Are yo-"

"La la la~ I'm in Russada's dreamland~ I can't hear anything beside's all of the flying marshmallows and singing kitties~"

"Oh fine, I'll leave and prepare the house."

As soon as Canada's footsteps started to fade away, Madeleine's singing faded and she started to stand up and find her suitcase.

**5:45 Ottawa, Canada**

The sound of giant metal birds swooping and soaring was heard from within a small airport that was within the capitol of Canada.

Ottawa.

One of these planes had just landed in runway seven, and within that plane held Russada.

"_Thank you for flying with us today, and we hope to see you again."_

The young lady herd the co-pilot's voice as the seat belts sign died down. She slipped out of her seat and then reached into the top compartment to retrieve her baggage. She then had to wait in line as everyone silently got out of the plane and then rushed to their taxies and tour buses for their vacation.

But not Madeleine.

Instead she took her time and bought some coffee from the French Starbucks and then browsed the travel shops and laughed at a magazine that talked about how Canada's representative hadn't been seen since the last world meeting.

By seven in the morning, the young country representative silently walked down the marble hallways with the soft thumps that were emitting from her leather boots with the soft swish of her cotton fleece and her silk long-sleeved shirt and the clink of her Sheppard's belt that echoed softly down the hall. Now she had to hurry, her papa was supposed to be in section B at seven fifteen, she was in section E, which meaned that she had to catch a tram before the morning tram came at seven forty-five.

With the boost of coffee and the speed of some distant English blood, she caught the tram just in time. The ride wasn't even that long, instead it weaved faster at night instead during the day.

She slipped out of the tram quickly but got to the parking lot quicker, it was mostly dark, but it still had a few lights on, even one of the lights hit Canada's black car with Canadian flags. Walking over, Russada noticed that the man inside was asleep with his head on the dashboard. As she made it to the driver's side, she silently knocked on the window, her papa gave a low snort and looked out his window and yelped a girly yelp and grasped his heart. Realizing that she almost gave him a stroke, she stepped back a few paces and let him open the passenger door as she scurried over and put her bags in the back and climbed into the car.

Russada looked over at the driver and saw that he was gripping the steering wheel very hard.

"You were late." he said calmly.

Madeleine checked the clock.

7:10

"I'm early," she replied simply.

He chuckled, "Always five minuets early, how could I have forgotten."

She yawned, "Not my problem."

The young lady blinked and when she opened her eyes, she was staring at her papa's house.

"You fell asleep," Canada said, analyzing the bewildered expression she gave him.

Her papa helped her with her luggage as she mad her way to the log cabin that was at the end of the neighborhood.

**Friday, July**

Madeleine awoke to the sound and smell of breakfast sizzling on the portable stove that was held in the house. She arose from her cushioned land of sleepiness and blearily wiped her eyes and yawned.

Last night was fuzzy, but she remembered falling down on the couch and moaning about "too many things…too many things" but the last thing she remembered was that a strong arm picked her up by the waist and lifted her bridal-style into her temporary room.

Russada sighed, she just didn't care much about how she got into these fluffy pajamas, all she wanted was to eat something besides leftover pound-cakes.

Quickly, she jumped out of bed and rummaged around her clothing and found an outfit seemingly identical to the one she wore yesterday, except yesterday's was blue.

Today's was pink.

The young representative then made her way down stairs with her daily clothes on and found a fluffy white mass on the last step and realized it was Kumajiro-san, her papa's polar bear. She jumped over him with the ease of a cat and silently landed on the first floor without any noise what so ever and went into the kitchen to find two men readying breakfast onto plates.

The first one was her papa, he had his violet eyes hidden behind his glasses (and she STILL didn't know if he needed them or not), dirty blond hair that was freshly clean and a curly quid on top of his head.

And the second man, was her other father, Russia. Russia was the exact opposite of Canada, he was larger and stronger, more violent, and had a creepy smile. He had soft silver hair and violet eyes with a mix of light blue.

Russada noticed that the two of them were making two separate dishes for breakfast, Canada was making his signature pancakes while Russia, for some strange reason, was making scrambled eggs. This shocked the young representative greatly, her "father" would just sleep in and let her "papa" cook until he came in and said that breakfast was ready.

_Oh_, she just had a sudden realization, _THAT happened again._

She silently face palmed herself.

"Good morning," said the Russian, "you slept well, da?"

"Yeah," answered Madeleine, "I did sleep well."

She checked the clock.

9:57

She had slept for two hours.

"I'm sorry, I came up and checked on you but only found you asleep, I was thinking that you could help me with breakfast," apologized the Canadian, "so I went and got Ivan to help out."

_Figures._

"Oh, I'm sorry," Russada started to apologize, "I really didn't mean to sleep in that far."

"Not to worry," Ivan smiled, "Matvey and I have been having a great time cooking together."

_I knew it._

Madeleine exited the room and went over to Kumajiro, the conversation they were having must have awoken the bear for now he was shifting his weight sleepily. She lifted him up into her arms and started to rock him awake.

"Who?"

"It's me, Russada."

Russada then walked over to the door and went outside into the cold morning air and went around the house. She then spotted her uncle with his face pressed up against the window to her parents' room.

"Hi America!"

America jumped and turned around to find Russada smiling in her little girly way she always did when she found him.

"Russada! I didn't see you there! What have I tol-"

"You never tell me anything."

"Oh, you're right, I suppose you know that I'm-"

"Peeking at my parents when you don't realize that they are in the kitchen making breakfast."

"They are?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm trying to find Russia doing something perils to my brother, and if he does, then I'm going to crash through the window all hero-like and save him because I am a hero."

"It might never happen."

"I'm not listening."

"Oh well, have a nice day, Uncle."

"You too." he turned back to the window as she went back to the front door.

"Why is that guy always doing that?" asked Kuma.

"Oh," started Russada, "he's just an idiot."

**15 minuets later**

10:20

The family was sitting around the dinning room table and feasting on a very delicious breakfast. Russia and Canada sat on one side while Russada sat on the other.

Russada didn't like sitting across from her family, it just increased her yaoi sickness and made her feel just plain awkward.

On the other end, Ivan and Mathew were feeding each other their breakfast and (thank god Madeleine was looking at her plate) the sound of her papa giggling. She didn't want to finish, instead she sat up and told them that she wasn't that hungry and left for her room.

Russada was still tired even after her slight sleep, so she decided to just drop into bed and rest the rest of the day. Her bed was still warm and comfortable when she laid down and pulled on the sheets.

It was going to be a long weekend.

Extras:

(America is pressed against the kitchen window.)

Canada: Hey Ivan, I have a feeling someone's watching us.

Russia: Da?

/


	2. Chapter 2

Sequence 2: Different Economies

Madeleine Braginski wasn't happy.  
Not happy.  
The young representative marched down the stairs. Her fatherly figure had just pillaged off almost a million dollars from her country's savings without talking to her to see if it was okay first. She desperately needed that money to survive the winter, or else go into bankruptcy. But that wasn't also it, she could get deathly sick and wouldn't be able to get well until the spring tourists came and paid their thousands of dollars to admire the beauty of her country.  
She NEEDED that money.  
Russia was on the couch reading the daily news. Well, not really, he was skimming over it and pretending to be amused. Russada made her way forward causing her "father" to look up in a pretend surprise face.  
"Yes Madeline, da?" he asked.  
She huffed, "You took my allowance."  
"Why would I need money?"  
"You have economic troubles."  
"Da."  
He wasn't budging.  
"Dad," Russada started, "why did you take that money? I REALLY need it to survive the winter, without it I may die!"  
"I know, da."  
Dead silence.  
Madeleine sniffed, she just wanted to cry. Her "father" didn't mind that she would just die, it made her feel useless.  
It wasn't fair.  
"OUI! PAPA!"  
Aw snap.  
Russada had it.  
This was her final weapon.  
Canada.  
He popped his head into the doorframe, "Yes, dear?"  
Madeleine turned to face him, "Ru…Russia stole almost a million dollars from my country."  
She was trying hard not to cry.  
Canada looked from his daughter to his "husband" and slowly walked towards Russada.  
"Come here," said Canada with his arms reaching out to her.  
She slowly approached her papa and he hugged her in return, Russada couldn't hold back anymore and started to weep softly into Canada's arms.  
"Shh," he whispered, "it'll be okay, I'll talk to Ivan about this. Here, you still might be tired from yesterday, why not go back to bed?"  
She nodded, Canada guided her into her bedroom and silently closed the door. The representative of Canada then went back downstairs and addressed Russia.  
"Why?" he asked. "Why did you take her money? You know that she needs that money to survive, do you even care about her? Do you want her to die?"  
Russia dropped his happy face, this wasn't how he wanted the conversation to go.  
"I only took it to make my economy ease up."  
"Then why didn't you take half of the amount instead?"  
"I needed it for the military, da."  
Canada's face was sadistic, Russia was being selfish, he couldn't believe it.  
"Da, I was selvish."  
Mathew's face softened, he saw Ivan look down guiltily.  
"I'll give her back da money."

/


	3. Chapter 3

Sequence 3: Sicily

Hi guys! Russada checking in saying that I want to introduce you guys to my BFF, Sicily, Rome. She is the child of Spain and South Italy, and is also a yaoi person. We both do many activities together no matter how wacky it is or how insane it can get.  
Anyway, we're actually related! You see, South Italy is the brother of France, who helped England raise Canada and America, and then Canada and Russia raised me, and Spain and South Italy raised her!  
So, if you think about it, she's my Auntie.  
Today, we're going to a local supermarket in my Uncle's country called Target.

**************************************************************  
**Target, Mid-Day**

A very sunny day in the middle of summer is basically the ideal weather for a teenager to visit their local mall.  
But not these two teens.  
The first teen has long strawberry brown hair with yellow highlights and violet eyes, she's wearing (something that she doesn't usually wear) a green silk tank top, white short shorts, and blue vans.  
Right next to her is another girl teen with short brown hair and brown eyes, and she's wearing an all-pink themed dress and brown sandals.  
They both face one of America's most famous supermarkets.  
Target.  
The cool air conditioning chills the room temperature 30° cooler than the summer air outside as the duo step through the sliding doors that welcome all the customers.  
"Okay," started Madeleine, "we need to pick up a few groceries, if you know what I mean."  
"Of course," answered Ali, "we need to pick up a few "groceries"."  
The two nations giggle quietly as they head down to the accessories, they then decide to host their own tiny fashion show as they try on various hats and sunglasses with matching purses. They then decide to play the Wii that's in the electronics department and play for about thirty minuets on the Mario Cart (which included Russada winning every round), and then looked at various video games and e-readers. Their fun didn't even stop when they went to the garden section and snoozed under the tents and then looked around the five dollar DVDs.  
They then had to make a dash when they arrived at the food section. Sicily started waving a white flag madly while Russada grabbed her hand and led her to the storage area and hid in large plastic bins (trust me, you don't want to know how large they were). When the commotion had died down, they climbed out of the bins and dodged security as they exited quietly from the one of America's largest supermarket companies.  
Target.  
They hit the bulls eye.

/


	4. Chapter 4

Sequence 4: Kyniko

Birds chirping was the perfect melody for the mid-afternoon autumn scenery that led our young nation, Russada, back to her house in freezing weather. Russada was very near the north pole, so it's weather is practically freezing during the winter and pleasantly cool during the spring. So, it's almost impossible to live in Russada unless you're a born miracle.  
Anyway, the young representative had had a pretty hard day trying to be noticed by her teacher during Science Class AND a huge jerk pushed her down in the hallway TWICE.  
A dark matter then began to build around her in a fierce way and started to zap purple lightning into her head, directing evil and very sadistic thoughts into the very darkest regions of her very mind.  
She shook away the thoughts hastily and continued to walk home and over the steep hill that led her there. Her home was a white stone marble cottage with two stories and had a roof garden with glass coverage, in her mind, it was absolutely Roman-ly adorable.  
A perfect place to live for a representative.  
She started down the sidewalk, humming to herself, she unlocked the door and began to open the door-  
Something that felt like a freight train then tackled into her and caused her to spin right down the hill and into the woods. Her head was in pain when she came back to conscious, her breath was being clotted by a large mass of white and gray fur that was resting on her chest.  
It chuckled deeply, "You're five minuets late Marry."  
Russada adjusted herself, "I'm five minuets early, and my name's not Marry."  
The mass climbed off of her and she allowed herself to take deep breaths before sitting up to face her attacker. It was pet, Kyniko.  
Kyniko was a snow leopard, a rare species that was found in parts of northern Russada. Madeleine's snow leopard, though, was as special as her papa's Kumajiro, which meant that Kyniko could speak and died when Russada collapsed.  
Russada got up and began to trudge back up to her house with Kyniko snapping playfully at her heels.  
This day just got better.

/


	5. Chapter 5

Sequence 5: Whack-A-Mole!

"Wow, I've never actually been in this place before."  
The duo teen countries went to the same school and thus they were on a fieldtrip today for a special occasion that was for the end of their middle school experience. Their school wanted them all to have a nice time before all the crying started, so they toke all the eighth graders to Dave n' Busters.  
How fun to these two countries.  
"I know, this is going to be a weird experience though." answered Sicily, who was slightly cowering behind her best friend.  
"Chill out Ali. This is going to be fun!"  
And so the yaoi duo went off in search of mayhem.

**1:05 After Lunch**

They went to many fun-filled extravagant places and ate an average lunch with their friends, but it wasn't until they came upon a very amusing game that looked like it didn't belong in the arcade.  
"Madeleine!" gasped Sicily, "L-O-O-K!"  
Russada turned around to find her best friend pointing at a very ancient-looking game that was colored with the primary colors of red, blue, and yellow.  
Whack A Mole.  
Ali began to dig into her purse and then pulled out her barley-used game card. "Please, please, please, PLEASE, play the game for me! I'll pay!"  
A smile grew on the nations face.  
It happened slowly.  
The card was swiped.  
She took the rubber hammer.  
The game came to life.  
Russada went inside her mind's wiring system and switched from "regular" to "game play".  
The first mole came out.  
The game began.  
She rushed at a fast pace to hit all the moles.  
She missed five.  
"Swipe again," she said.  
Sicily swiped her card again.  
The same process happened, but Russada then switched from "game play" to "hockey fan".  
She, again, tried to whack the moles, but at a faster pace than the first.  
She still missed one.  
"Again."  
Same process.  
She then switched to a dangerous level, she went from "hockey fan" to "creepy and most violent Russian".  
Madeleine did not like to lose.  
End of story.  
A mole came out -SMACK-, the next one came -SMACK-, and thus the process came to the final mole -SMACK-.  
The machine exploded on contact when the rubber hammer collided with the final mole.  
The air was heavy with tickets, including the inside of the machine's extra tickets.  
Sicily was unfazed by the sudden violence, she knew this would happen, that's why she begged her to play.  
The duo scooped up the tickets and ran across the arcade.

/


	6. Chapter 6

**Sequence 6: DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!**

We meet the northern family again in a world conference center for the nations to discuss all different types of issues around the world. The sun was shining heavily outside and the temperature had risen an extra twenty degrees just after sunrise.  
Today was a special day though, it was the day Russada got invited to join in on the world conference, despite what the country's main use was usually for. So today, she got to go to the conference in her regular outfit with her parents.  
"Wow, it's huge!" Madeleine exclaimed as she stepped inside the large building.  
"I know," stated Canada, "it leaves a pretty big impression on you, doesn't it?"  
The trio made their way towards the elevator and hoped inside to ascend to the fifth floor.

**Five Minuets to the Meeting**

Russada sat in between Russia and Canada on a couch that was outside of the conference room, waiting for the doors to open up into another world of new beginnings. She wasn't nervous, even though a seed of worry was starting to blossom in the pit of her stomach due to Canada glancing at her every five seconds. Instead, she focused on the yaoi fan fiction she read last night, and the new video game she played last week, and that movie she saw last year…  
The list went on and on.  
And finally, the doors opened.

**Middle of the Meeting**

No one paid much attention to the young representative when she walked into the room, probably because she just looked at the floor and walked to an empty seat.  
She had heard that this room was a place of great bondage, and where almost all wars began, she was frightened, heck, she was scared.  
The meeting began without much, it seemed they just talked about the same things all the time. Her uncle seemed to just talk about how great and heroic he was while her grandparents were at each others throughts with her "grand-pappy" waving his white flag around. The only threat there really seemed to be was Germany shouting at everyone for order or just her father glaring and smirking at (China) the other nations.  
Boring!  
She couldn't believe that she was related to half of the people in the room. It was a total nightmare just to hear it all! At least SHE was more docile than the rest put together!  
Russada just then remembered that she had her 3DS with her.  
No one noticed as she pulled out her electronic and turned the power on and went over to her camera icon. She aimed at the scene before her and took a picture.  
CLICK  
You can never ever silence the camera.  
The room went quiet and turned to face the young representative who took the picture. She made a face that looked a lot like this:

D:

"Well," America was the first to come back to attention, "I think that's a good way to wrap up this meeting."  
Many agreed or just mumbled to themselves.  
"Anyway," he continued, "I would like to invite everyone to a party after this! It's going to be fun, there'll be lots of food and music guys! And, your's truly, will be the hero!"  
Everyone took the moment to stand up and leave, Russada was intent on just going back to her country and tending to the guests who were staying but her thoughts were then interrupted as someone thumped her on the back.  
"Bra!" it was her uncle Alfred, "That was awesome! How you silenced everyone by just taking that one picture! You are the best niece ever!"  
"Thanks uncle," she replied, "I was just bored, that's all."  
"So you got invited to the meeting today? That's great! You got to see what kind of a hero your uncle was!"  
"Yeah…"  
"Listen," he turned her around to face him, "I'll bet you'll like this, I'll make you the guest-of-honor at the party! You'll get to meet all the other nations and you can check out all the awesome things! You're uncle is the best hero you could wish for, right~?"  
"Yeah! Thanks!" she couldn't refuse.  
He turned around and walked away, "AWESOME! See ya tonight!"  
Russada turned around and almost bumped into her papa.  
"So," he started, "you're going to the party?"  
"I thought it'd be nice."  
Canada dreaded that.

**The Party**

It was a club that was decked-out with strobe lights and a glass dance floor, that was America's "party".  
Let's not also forget the buffet.  
"Wow!" he started, "Thanks for coming! Enjoy!"  
And thus, everyone had a good time chatting with the other nations and dancing a little for only a few seconds and then continue doing what they normally did.  
Russada came with her parents in something a little shorter than what she usually wore during the day. America welcomed them and took her to the side and led her to the stage where there was a huge table that looked like the grand table from the book that she read Harry Potter. He guided her to the middle seat that was labeled reserved for her.  
So this is guest of honor, she thought, at my place, our guest of honor gets a reserved mountain viewing room and the grand tour with a decked-out garden roof.  
America was defiantly different.  
Thirty minuets passed and her uncle brought her some food from the buffet and brought over a few of his friends and allies for conversation.

_"So, you're the gal who shut-upped my younger brother?"_  
_"Yep."_  
_"Wow, and you did it with a camera?"_  
_"Yep."_  
_"Wow! Thanks for the advice! Now all I have to do is carry a camera around!"_  
Austria:  
_"Well, you look lovely tonight, milady."_  
_"Th…thanks."_  
_"I here you're country is very beautiful and has many great landscapes, may I come and visit sometime?"_  
_"Of course."_  
Spain:  
_"So, are your crops growing well?"_  
_"Why yes."_  
_"I would like to see for my self one day, may I come and visit?"_  
_"Sure."_  
China:  
_"Ni hao aru, I hear you are a beginner in the Chinese language."_  
_"Wei shen ma, hui."_  
_"Well that's nice, you can relate to me as a big brother if you want, you can even come and visit me sometime aru!"_

_"Well hi! I hear you're Canada's little girl."_  
_"Well, yeah, that's me."_  
_"You remind me of him a lot, you know, I'm happy you used your 3DS today to just quiet everyone. Did you know, those devices originated from me!"_  
_"Wow, are you serious? I never knew!"_  
Japan:  
_"I am quiet happy to meet you, Miss Russada."_  
_"Thanks, but please, call me Madeleine."_  
_"Thank you, I will. So I heard you like anime?"_  
_"Yes, I really do."_  
_"We should visit each other sometime, no?"_  
_"Yes, we should."_  
Hungary:  
_"Well hi sweetie."_  
_"Hello Ms. Hungary."_  
_"You're really cute, I bet you get that a lot."_  
_"No, I don't get that a lot."_  
_"Well that's a pity, we should keep in touch, right?"_  
_"Yeah."_  
Belarus:  
_"You're my dear brother's daughter?"_  
_"Y…yes."_  
_"I will end you one day."_  
_"Same here."_  
_"Well have a good night, my sweet and ever-so-dearest niece."_  
_"Good night."_  
The conversations stopped after Belarus came and then America announced that it was "dancing time" and turned up the music.  
Someone then tapped her on the back, "Hey, I heard from my bruder, who heard from his friend, who heard from his bruder, who then heard from his daughter, that you are a very good dancer."  
Sicily, thought Madeleine, told Romano, who told Italy, who told Germany, and then told Prussia.  
"Why yes, you must have heard correct."  
"Correct? The awesome me is always correct!"  
"Then you did hear correct."  
"Right!" he grabbed her wrist, "Let's test it then Birdie!"  
He led her off the stage and mad her stumble over to Hungary and Belgium, who were dancing together at the time, they let a fellow yaoi fan dance with them as the song Pyromania came on and made the group go crazy. Eventually, Spain came over and started dancing with them, who was then followed by Japan, South Korea, China, France, Cuba, Finland, Sweden, Prussia, Italy, Poland, Lithuania, Taiwan, Seychelles, and (FINALLY!) Sicily. They began to prance around Russada as they heard the lyrics go wild. America then eventually jumped in and hoists up his niece and her best friend up to their shoulders when the finale came.  
The fun ended when the music was cut.  
"HEY!" yelled Germany, stomping through the door with a young boy in a sailor suit under one of his arms, "We have a crasher!"  
Sealand.

/


	7. Chapter 7

**Sequence 7: Belarus and Russada's Neutral Relationship**

Belarus was one of Russada's Aunts, but Belarus was really different from her other Aunts. For instance, Belarus was stuck between loving her and hating her, so she was at unequal odds whenever they met. Since she was Russia's daughter, she couldn't hurt her, but she could hate her with out trouble, but she was related to Russia, which meant that Belarus loved the young country dearly.  
In other words, the countries relationships were bipolar.

******************************************************************  
**Random Scene**

Belarus slithered down the hall with her trusty knife in one hand and a picture of a young girl in the other.  
Russada.  
She was going to end the nation that was the daughter of her dear sweet big brother, all it took was one jab in the head. Natalia then stopped at a corner, she heard a girl laugh at something funny, she peeped from behind the corner and saw that the girl in the picture matched the girl that was right in front of her. This was almost too good for her, this would be an easy job, in the end it was all a blood stain on the floor.  
Belarus threw her knife into the wall opposite of her and lunged at the young nation. Russada turned her head around to find her crazy aunt throw her arms around her in a wild bear hug and kissing her cheek rapidly.  
Damn.

/


	8. Chapter 8

**Sequence 8: The Great 8 Dance**

Russada was smothered by her parents at the moment with glitter actually spilling off of her and around the room. Her parents gripped her tightly, even tighter than they did before.

~PREVIOUS~  
_"She'll wear purple!"_  
_"NO! Ivan! She's going to wear red!"_  
_"Purple!"_  
_"Red!"_  
_"Purple!"_  
_"Red!"_  
_"Purple!"_  
_"Red!"_  
_"Purple!"_  
_"Red!"_  
_Then the two nations went into a very loud squeamish inside of the dress shop and attracted a lot of onlookers._  
_Russada just sat in the corner eyeing a blue dress that was exactly the same design as the others dresses her parents very fighting over._  
_"How about blue?" she asked as she took the dress off of the hook and showed it to them._  
_They stopped fighting and stared at the dress and quickly cleaned up the area and exited with the newly bought blue dress._  
_Her parents hugged her when they got into the parking lot, thanking her for almost causing a global mishap that might have started inside of a dress shop._  
_We wouldn't want that, now would we?_  
~END OF FLASHBACK~

"You look like a beautiful snowy night." whispered Russia.  
Canada silently agreed.  
Russada was dressed in her blue dress that had a black frill and tons of glitter, her papa had made her wear make up and to curl parts of her hair, and she took something from her wardrobe that was from her grandfather France that made her look like the north star Polaris in the night sky.  
Her pearl headband.  
After five more minuets of hugging and more glitter falling to the floor, the trio took pictures and went to the car for the big night.

**Inside**

Madeleine quickly found her friend/auntie Ali and they quickly chatted with their human friends before heading out to the cafeteria, which was unrecognizable with all the strobe lights and the huge plasma screen TVs that covered the walls with the camera that buzzed around everyone videoing their dancing skills.  
They quickly went to the patio and took a group picture and then started cursing about how awesome the party was already. That quickly ended when they went into the girls locker room to just hang around and then quickly bumped into some more of their friends. Sicily's date arrived and so Russada went and stalked the two (she was the seventh wheel). Eventually one of her other friends told her that they couldn't find their date, so Russia declared that they went together as a couple until her date came. The adventures never really ended for awhile, they went into a photo booth, danced to various dances, ate the candy and chips, sang sad songs on the patio, visited each other, and finally trolled the camera a little.  
Her friend's date came and so she stuck to Sicily and Travis for a while until the dance finally ended. They came out arm and arm saying how they were as a nations' children should be, while of course over dosed with punch (it was ginger ale with Hawaiian Punch, so it's hard to believe that they were a little drunk). Thankfully no one heard them as Ali told Madeleine that the pink dress was a symbol of Spain and Romano's love.  
What a magical night.

/


	9. Chapter 9

**Sequence 9: Princess of China**

True to her promise, Russada made her way to China's house the next day she received a phone call saying that she should come over for a week. Thankfully, it was winter so she didn't have anything to worry about for a while. She packed her bags and left the house immediately after the call, because a) she always wanted to go to China and b) she didn't want to get stuck in the double blizzard that was going on at the moment in her country.

**1:25 pm Beijing, China**

Word had spread that Yao was having a special visitor come to his house, so his government quickly arranged a welcome party for Russada, so when she stepped out of the private jet, she was welcomed with a few fireworks and pandas with China guiding her to the business car and then to his house.  
"Make yourself at home." he gestured around his furnishing. Russada gladly set her bags down at the doorway to the guest room and sat down at one of the tables, China came back with some green tea.  
"It's nice to talk to you after all this time -aru. I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now."  
Madeleine sipped her tea thoughtfully, "Well yes, I suppose you have. Well you may ask away then."  
"Ah, ni kan, wo you zhe peng you na xi huan le qu shong dian he mai lifu, ta mai le wo you yi. Sou yi wo faxian ta he ren wei le ni."  
(Ah, you see, I have this friend that liked to got to stores and buy dresses, he wanted me to have one. So I found the dress and thought of you.)  
"Ah, sou na shi."  
(Ah, that is it.)  
"Would you try it on for me -aru?"  
Russada thought about it, she was staying for a week just to try on a dress, this seemed odd. She thought that there was something behind this and that she might get wounded, but she didn't mind, she wasn't supposed to be back for a week, probably even months due to the major double blizzard that was happening in her country.  
"Sure."

"Are you ready -aru?"  
"Um…almost." Russada was on the other side of the guestroom door, she was trying on the red dress that was heavily dragging on her arms and legs, she thought it was a pretty dress, but it was almost impossible to move around in it, she could barley take two steps without putting one of her feet on one of the hems.  
Of course China's friend also bought matching shoes. The shoes were unbelievable to even look at, they were the highest heels Russada had ever seen in her life (they were only three inches, Russada doesn't sell high heels in her country at all) and they were made out of fine red silk with rosewood heels.  
And then there was a second layer, but thankfully it was a very small layer and that it went around her waist. The only thing that she didn't put on was the hairpiece and it's various pins and ribbons because she was no hair stylist.  
"Now, yet?"  
"Okay, I'm coming out."  
She treaded carefully to the doorway and opened the door to find China with a camera in his hand. He looked up to see the young nation in the dress that his friend said had cosseted almost a billion dollars in US money.  
He nearly fainted from the beauty.  
They said that she only wore her shepherding wardrobe all the time and just wore regular clothes when she went into civilization, but she actually never looked beautiful in anything before.  
He blushed and brought her to a separate room inside of the house.  
"Have a seat here -aru." he motioned to the dressing table that was on the other side of the room. She walked carefully over and delicately sat down on the cushioned stool. Yao went over to the guest room and retrieved the hairpiece and it's accessories and went back into the room and started oiling her hair.  
"Okay, I'm going to curl your hair a little. Are you going to be okay?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
China brought out a straightener and began to curl parts of Russada's hair into very loopy shapes, finally he started to inject the fancy pins into her very curly hair to make it stay in place. He made sure not to poke the young girl or to accidentally hit a nerve and cause her to collapse in shock. Yao then gently put to rest the beautiful head piece on top of her head and began attaching various curls to the piece.  
"I had a lot of practice with Taiwan -aru. So you don't need to worry." he gave reassuring thoughts to Russada. She just nodded and stared at the mirror.  
After about thirty minuets of makeup, hairspray, straightening, pinning, and oiling, China led her to the full-length mirror that was held near the window in the room.  
Now Madeleine nearly fainted from being too beautiful.  
"Okay now, I have taken the opportunity to invite some friends over for diner, I hope they are pleased to meet you because I told them a princess of China is coming over. -aru."  
Russada nearly trampled on herself. People were going to see her in a dress?! She couldn't stand for it! But before she could complain, the young nation was being pushed out the door and into an empty dining room with a royal throne at the end.  
China left to greet the guests which meant that Russada was the one who had to sit in the throne, there was no escape. She sighed and placed herself delicately onto the royal throne. Over the next five minuets, Yao had taken the liberty to show everyone to the large dining room and introduce them to the "Princess of China".  
Russada just wanted to climb under the table and cry.  
But she couldn't, she couldn't move at all from being nervous, even if she could move she couldn't fit due to the various dress and it's accessories. Yet, she had a strange feeling that no one knew that it was Russada in a very beautiful dress instead of a so-called "Princess of China".  
"Yo! China!" Russada flinched when she heard the familiar sound of South Korea barging in through the doorway.  
"South Korea!" exclaimed Yao, "Why didn't you wait at the door like I asked you to?!"  
"I got bored~. It's no fun to wait at a door during night time, what if a crazy man came to the door all bloody-looking with a chainsaw?"  
"There are no such things -aru. If their were, then we would be having diner at three in the afternoon."  
"Yeah, yeah…HEY! Who's this beautiful lady?!" he pointed at Russada.  
"Oh, that's just our guest of honor tonight -aru. She is one of the "Princesses of China"."  
Yong Soo sat down next to her with his head resting in his hands, "She's cute~."  
China smelled danger, "Now South Korea, I don't want you behaving indecent in front of her please-"  
Before China could finish, South Korea lunged and gave Russada a kiss on the lips. The room went into shellshock silence (because they still really thought it was a "Princess of China") as Yong Soo then went over to Russada's cheek and whispered, "I know it's you, Russada."  
Romano was the first to break the silence, "What the friggen whats-it did you think you're doing, you b******!"  
Many joined in on the argument, but China just backed into a corner in silence.  
"See ya later homies!" South Korea just peaced-out and left for his home.  
That just left Madeleine touching her cheek gently and thinking…

Extras:  
(Russada opens her cell phone in the guest room to find a text message)  
Text Message: *From South Korea* My princess~.  
Russada: /./

/

**And that's it guys!**  
**And if anyone has any suggestions, then please contact me or something!**  
**Hope everyone enjoyed it!**  
**Peace!**  
**-MVFBattleEevee**


	10. Intermission

WARNING! Slight yaoi and slight cursing!

-

Introducing Russada! The love child of Canada and Russia!  
Her human name is Madeleine Braginski. Madeleine as in a) the French spelling and/or b) my name. And just Braginski because that's Russia's last name.

-

Sequence 1: Wow, this was supposed to be a really long one to describe what happens inside of the family of three. So anyway, I really like how Russada is calm about having a yaoi family (unlike Hungary and Belgium), but it was very hilarious to write about how America is always watching the family through the window, you'd think Russada would have told them about that by now, eh?

Sequence 2: I was actually aiming for Russia taking Russada's money to buy her own birthday present, but then it would just seem awkward you know? So this turned out to be a space-filler in the progress. And Russia says her name like this: Ma-de-line.

Sequence 3: Sicily is my friend, , this event did not actually happen in real life, it's totally fake. Besides, they don't have Mario Cart Wii for display at Target at all.

Sequence 4: This is where I wanted to introduce Kyniko (Key-ni-koo), Russada's adorable Snow Leopard pet/partner. They have a similar relationship as Calvin and Hobbes, you can tell when Russada opens the door. And the cloud that gathers is actually Russada's Russian side.

Sequence 5: Sicily appears again, and yes this actually is related to similar events! Me and played Whack-a-Mole! at the arcade but didn't win any tickets, even though I nearly killed the machine. The machine didn't really explode with tickets though!

Sequence 6: This happens before everything else! It's just there to show how Russada became well-known with all the other nations and such.  
Translations: Ni hao - Hello * Wei shen ma, hui - Why, yes

Sequence 7: I needed to show how Belarus felt about how Russia has a daughter, so again, space filler!

Sequence 8: This is also based on real events! And the irony, I put this on Sequence 8! Me, , and were there ( couldn't make it because of her mom). The friend who tagged along with me was my friend Ari. And yeah, that group picture is on Facebook. But besides that, I really wanted to write about how Russia and Canada which color the dress should be. The dress came from Camile's!

Sequence 9: This is what happens when you read too many fan fictions about Canada being in a French Maid's outfit! I had to do this! And I had to show how South Korea felt about Russada, because, according to the bio, he has a crush for Canada. And the title comes from "Princess of China" by Coldplay and Rihana.  
Translations: Ah, ni kan, wo you zhe peng you na xi huan le qu shong dian he mai lifu, ta mai le wo you yi. Sou yi wo faxian ta he ren wei le ni. - Ah, you see, I have this friend that liked to got to stores and buy dresses, he wanted me to have one. So I found the dress and thought of you. * Ah, sou na shi. - Ah, that is it.

-

Sorry for bad Chinese, I don't have my Textbook anymore, so it's a pain to use my notes and seventh grade notes!

-

And that's it! If anyone has anymore suggestions, then please contact me!  
And remember!  
If you can't cook, then don't use a stove!

-

Russada and Kyniko belongs to (or just me)  
Sicily belongs to  
Hetalia and other characters belong to


	11. Chapter 10

**Russada 2**

**Sequence 10: Yaoi is Frick'n Amazing!**

The halls were empty, minus the two young ladies who were marching down the halls singing to themselves.  
The first one was a girl named Russada, while the other was another girl called Sicily. But these two weren't ordinary, they were, in fact, personifications of countries. Russada was a small land mass that existed right in the middle of the Bearing Straight, and Sicily was another land mass that was between Spain and South Italy. As countries they were, they were in the building on business, "special" business.  
They marched into Room 314 together and were meet with other countries who were waiting for them.  
"We're here!" they both shouted in unison.  
Around the room, were gathered the other four countries who invited them to their club: Hungary, Belgium, Poland, and Japan. They had heard that two very young countries also had a very deep interest in their yaoi happy-land.  
This was "special business".  
The group first talked about how everyone's neighborhood was and then moved onto their topic that seemed to be the whole point of today's meeting, they seemed to have heard that Germany and North Italy have been together for a very long time and the club wants to prove that there's something going on between the two.  
So Russada and Sicily were then sent on the mission to scout and take photographs until they found hard core evidence on some yaoi for a beginner's mission.  
And so it began…

They stepped out of the shadows silently and walked slowly to the end of the park trail to find two other nations eating ice cream together under the old oak tree that faced northward.  
That tree was famous for couples…  
The two nations that were stalking them were actually well hidden themselves, for they were personifications of countries that were the most well-hidden. They brought the cameras up to their faces and zoomed-in on their prey for any signs of their hobby appearing before them. North Italy accidentally dropped his ice cream and started crying for his mommy, but Germany then offered his ice cream to help soothe his ally. Felancio then ceased his tears and thanked the German in Italian.  
The other duo clicked away madly on their digital cameras as North Italy slurped happily on his treat and Germany smiled a bit.  
"Do you think this is enough proof?" hissed Sicily as she finished taking some more pictures.  
"No," answered Russada, "we something a little more heavy, that way it's a lot more believable."  
"Like what?"  
"Like, one of them wiping away ice cream from the other's cheek, or, you know, kissing."  
"Oh."  
Nothing else seemed to happen after that, there was rough conversation between the two with slight proof of any relationships other than being allies of the Axis Powers.  
"I've been thinking…" started Russada.  
"About what?"  
"That Germany looks like Holy Rome, don't you think?"  
"Yeah," Sicily squinted and widened her eyes, "you're right! Maybe we do have some proof!"  
"Even if he wasn't, Germany would still be related to North Italy since Prussia, Germany's big brother, was part of the Holy Roman Empire."  
"So," Sicily added two and two together, "they're brothers!"  
The duo looked at each other then back at the other duo and started snapping away pictures even faster than ever.

/


	12. Chapter 11

**Sequence 11: My Papa's Email.**

Madeleine Braginski squinted at the small text that was written in pen on a slip of paper. She appeared to be looking at her papa's email with confusion, there was no way silent Canada had this email. Her mind then lit a wheat-shaped light bulb in her head to remember a certain scene.

~FLASHBACK~  
_"Oui! Papa!" Russada ran down the hall towards Canada in a hurry to ask him something._  
_He turned around to meet his daughter meet him, "Yes, Russada?"_  
_"I want to know your email," she began, "I want to email you at times when I don't have phone service or skype."_  
_Canada looked down on her and blushed a soft scarlet, "Do you have a pen?"_  
_He seemed to be much quieter than usual._  
_Madeleine digged in her pockets until she found one of her art pens that she used for posters at her resort and handed it to her papa._  
_He then extracted a piece of paper and started writing very fast. When he was finished, he handed it back to her and quickly said, "America made it for me…" and ran off with his polar bear right behind him._  
~END FLASHBACK~

She returned home and started her computer immediately to log onto her email account and started to unfold the crumpled piece of paper that held Canada's email addressed to her and stared in disbelief.  
This is where we find our young nation now.  
"Imalumberjackandimokay…" she nearly burst into laughing tears and remembered that it was Alfred who picked-out this username because of this:

_America watches Monty Python's Flying Circus - The Lumberjack Song comes on - thinks of Canada and how he needs email - account made_

She typed to Mathew right away.

Sent to: iamalumberjackandimokay  
CC: none  
Subject: Hello

Really papa, really?

And this is what she received back in just a couple of hours later:

Sent to: misssnowleapard  
CC: none  
Subject: re:Hello

Yes, I suppose you know what happened.

/


	13. Chapter 12

**Sequence 12: Part Russian**

Another long day passed for our dear young country, Russada. School was the same as always when the kids picked on her for her French accent and funny clothes, for when the teachers failed to notice her even when she received the highest marks in class, or how she seemed to be more athletic then the school doubled (due to playing with Kyniko for an hour a day).  
They didn't really knew about how she was actually a personification of their own country and how bad it would be if they damaged her too badly. She didn't really care, as long as she received a good education from the local Spring School she attended at her capitol, Trevel.  
Life sure was a rollercoaster, for a country.  
Russada stopped in front of her door and almost forgot not to make a noise as she drew out her keys and pushed them into the doorknob gently. She dove down to the floor as fast as the blur that was about to tackle her to the forest that was down the hill, luckily, she hit the carpet before the white and grey blur lapsed onto the door and spun around to face her and snarled in a friendly tone.  
Russada then lunged towards the snow leopard the same time it did and they both went tumbling into the furry carpet. They each put up a long fight but in the end, they each came out with equal scars of a well-played fight.  
"Well-played Russada, well-played…" Kyniko huffed.  
"Same to you…" she huffed in recognition.  
They crawled to the storage cabinet to spar for dibs on the first aid kit.

Russada was now sitting on the couch looking at her Russian history homework with a small frown on her face. She knew all of her father's history of course, but something was making her frown. Something just wasn't right, she could feel it.  
Her teacher had misspelled Russia as this:

Rupta

This wasn't right, she knew her teacher was dumb, but this was unforgivable. Her teacher was definitely dumb, without a doubt.  
Or she was just from Alabama.  
She didn't care either way, but she was burning up fast about how to fix/murder the solution. In the end, she chose murder.  
And that's where we find Russada stomping of to her room for her trusted hockey stick and water pipe, only to find that she brings them outside to make a life-size model of her teacher with chicken wire, popsicle sticks, and hot glue. Russada then stood back and took a picture of it in all of it's glory, she'd have to post it on Facebook later. She then raised both her death weapons over her head and started assaulting the sculpture.  
Very hard.

Extras  
Russada: *pant* *pant*  
(there is now a large mesh of broken props that now resembles a bird's nest)

/


	14. Chapter 13

**Sequence 13: Urban Legend**

Tonight, we find our famous duo out at the forests near the Alaskan-Canadian Border enjoying a night to themselves. Sicily is enjoying her first dibs on the marshmallows while Russada is setting up an extra tent for storage, for they plan to be there for a whole week.  
"You don't understand," Sicily said as she paused at another one of the sticky sweets, "we need to do this in Europe! It would be so much fun!"  
Russada stopped building for a moment, "Yeah, but North America has some of the best forests alive today! You should at least go a little deeper into the woods!"  
"Are they at least safe?"  
"Of course! I've been farther and have studied them before! These are the best woods to have!"  
"Really?"  
"Minus some bears."  
"Wait! WHAT?"  
"Yeah, but don't worry, they won't attack us out here."  
"Humph."  
"Unless they see us."  
"WHAT WHAT WHAT?!"

**30 Minuets Later**

"I forgot to tell you something." spoke Russada as she hooked another marshmallow.  
Sicily swallowed, "What was it?"  
"There's an old legend in these woods, they say it dates back to when our fathers were then made colonies and territories."  
Sicily shivered, "And it actually never disappeared, it kept on living in this continent and it still does today."  
"What is it?"  
"They call it," Russada said with a grim face, "the Roank…"  
"What does it do?"  
Russada adjusted herself, "It was thought to lead stranglers into the woods with multicolored lights and then slay them at the heart of the woods, but that was just to scare children. What it really does, it sings a very pretty song and lures you into it's nest where it will then slice your soul in half, one half goes back to your body, but the other will be made into a replica of yourself."  
"Is it true?" Sicily was actually shaking in fear now and trying to spear another marshmallow.  
"I don't know," Russada said simply as she ate her two treats with a sigh, "but Papa would always warn me of these things before I went to bed saying 'You don't want to stay up too late or the Roank will claim your soul!' and stuff."  
And thus the fire crackled to an eerie silence.

**11:45 p.m.**

_Sunflowers were everywhere in hues of brilliant yellow to a light orange. Russada was a little land mass again, running through-out the field of flowers with a gust of air surrounding her that rippled the sunflowers in her wake. The field then gave way to a forest of Sugar Maples that turned the air sweet with maple, she then went through to that forest running like the young land mass she was._  
_Russada…_  
_Someone spoke her name very softly through the heavy dream of vibrant colors._  
_Russada…_  
_She ignored the voice and went into a pasture of fragrant lavender that blossomed fully purple like her eyes._  
_Madeleine Braginski…_  
_She suddenly stopped and looked up to the sky, sensing that it was serious._  
"Papa, I didn't do it…"  
_She continued running at full throttle, and trying to ignore that voice. Russada eventually ran into a field of gardened tomatoes and ran through that too._  
Sicily was running out of ideas now, she was now shaking her best friend like she was dying. But Russada kept sleeping under her thin sheet of protection.  
"Russadaka Army…charge…"  
Sicily sighed, right she was dreaming about something remember able, it was so possible for Russada to dream two things at the same time, most likely her childhood and her great war.  
Sicily then heard the sound that made her want to wake up Russada, another twig snapped, she calculated that it was about ten yards away.  
"You can't catch me…"  
Oh shut up.  
Another twig snapped and it seemed horrifyingly close, Sicily then pulled Russada's curl very hard in a reflex attempt. Her companion did a silent yelp and grabbed her pillow, all of course wide awake.  
"What?"  
"Something's coming."  
Another twig snapped.  
"Roank!" they both whispered in their best silent voice.  
Sicily managed to make a white flag while Russada seemed to have packed her sunflower hockey stick and grabbed for it.  
They figured the creature was just outside the tent flap, reaching for the zipper. A huge shadow seemed to have loomed over and was staring at them in slit eyes. A squeezing sound was being made as they realized that the zipper was in fact being pulled down.  
The duo dropped their devices and went to hug each other out of fright, shaking in fear. **(You might want to listen to Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites for good effects.)** The zipper seemed to be going down slower and slower, a small chance to say their last words might be. Finally, the flap was unzipped and it started to open in another slow motion.  
Sicily and Russada screamed in panic as the beast stared inside.  
Sicily screamed, "DON'TTAKEMYSOULITTASTEBADANDIREA LLYDON'TWANTACOPYOFMYSELF!"  
Russada then screamed, "IAMTOOYOUNGTODIEEVENTHOUGHIH AVEBEENONTHEEARTHFORSOMANYYE ARSANDISTILLLOVEALLOFMYFAMIL YANDFRIENDSANDMAKESURETOTELL PAPATHATHISPANCAKESARETHEBES T!"  
Russia looked at the duo with a surprised look on his face, all he did was go over and check on the two campers that happened to be his daughter and her best friend. He quickly tried to settle peace as the screams started to die down with strangled sobs.  
"Russia?" Sicily asked.  
"Dad?" Russada questioned.  
"Da, I went to go and check on you two, and opened the flap to you girls screaming."  
They booth blushed a deep red as Russia laughed childishly.  
This was very surprising.

/


	15. Chapter 14

**Sequence 14: Video Games**

August 15, 20XX

Russada was at the X-Box with her uncle, they were playing Call of Duty with the volume way up and the mode set to "final" and "pro".  
Russada was wearing normal clothing with a red t-shirt and black jeans with blue vans while America was wearing his usual outfit and bomber jacket..  
"Man, you just killed me!" cried America as the screen turned red.  
"Too bad, I thought you might have learned after twenty three kills." Russada replied as she hid in a certain area that was right across from her target. She also knew where her uncle was going to be due to looking in every corner of the plasma screen, unlike him, she also looked at the graphs and charts that were posted to show her health and position.  
"Damn it! You just killed me again!"  
"Stop pouting, besides it's not a blind man's game, it's a game of strategy."  
"Says you."

/


	16. Chapter 15

**Sequence 15: Give Thanks to Nothing**

**November 28, 20xx**

Thanksgiving, a time to spend with friends and family.  
Except her family was going to be chaotic in London, which was being hosted by her grandpaps, England.  
Basically everyone from THAT side of the family was going to be there, which meant Ireland, Australia, America, Canada, New Zealand, France (who would be crashing), the fifty states, the thirteen Canadian territories, Seychelles, Sealand (who would also be crashing), Russada, Wales, Hong Kong, and India were coming over.  
Russada was happy to finally see Ireland and Texas again after so long, she was very happy to be related to them. Apparently, there was much mush food to prepare so Canada and France had to ban England from the kitchen as they set to work making enough food to feed an army (or seventy six people).  
"I would like to propose a toast." stated England as he stood up from his chair. All attention then went to him and the floor was his.  
"First, I had no idea that we would have so many this evening," eyes went from Sealand to France, "and how full this dining room would be," eyes then went to the fifty states and thirteen canadian territories, "and especially grandchildren." his eyes rested on Russada who took a sip from her glass and looked in another direction.  
"Okay dude," America interrupted and also stood up causing a scowl to grow on England's face, "first, I say that this has been a very awesome year-"  
"This isn't New Years, Al!" yelled Maryland.  
"Right," he readjusted his glasses, "so before we get to another boring speech I just need to say that every hero needs a sidekick, and I will always protect that sidekick since that sidekick will always be my bro-"  
"If you're talking about Canada then go away!" yelled Quebec from the other side of Russada.  
Then Canada stood up, "Now, let's not start a war guys, let's just be thankful for the finer things in life. Like how big a family we are."  
France and the thirteen territories agreed with him, England sent deathly daggers with his eyes at America as he did his obnoxious laugh, the fifty states decided to stay neutral with Russada, and Australia chatted with the rest of the guest.  
And Sealand started poking Britain.  
Russada decided to give thanks to everyone around her, and Russia, and Sicily, and the rest of the Bad Touch Trio, and Kyniko, and hockey (which sounded good at the time), and lavender flowers, and wheat bread, and-  
Texas came up behind her and hugged her, "So howdy partner! Wanna play Texas Hold 'em?"  
She happily obliged.

/


	17. Chapter 16

**Sequence 16: A World Meeting with Marshmallow Shooters**

It started as a regular world meeting, everyone at each other's throats with chainsaws, swords, lead pipes, guns, and frying pans, while everyone else was up to their neck with roses, white flags, polar bears, burnt food, any kind of food, and snow.  
But wait, Russada seems to have something in her hands that no one seemed to have noticed before.  
She had a marshmallow shooter.  
Russada stood up and headed over to the coffee table and stole all of the styrofoam cups from the table. She jammed them all into her shooter as she sat back down again and aimed her shooter at England, who at the time was strangling France, and fired. It went off in a bam and exploded on impact when it hit his forehead, right on target.  
The room changed from "loud" to "silent" as soon as France and England separated and stared at Russada.  
"What the bloody h*** was that for, Russada?" England said as he raised a fist.  
"I'm bored." she simply retorted.  
"Well if you're going to-" another styrofoam cup exploded on his forehead.  
"That was America." Russada pointed at America who was now next to her with his own shooter.  
"I don't think-" and again.  
"That was South Korea." Russada also thumbed to South Korea who was also right next to her with a shooter.  
"You better-" and again.  
"Prussia." she pointed at the ex-nation who had also acquired a shooter.  
And do we really have to explain what happened next?, because Sicily also jumps into the action with Romano and Poland.  
So the world meeting went into a rare riot with styrofoam cups exploding at each nation's forehead, and thankfully Canada couldn't make it to the meeting and Russia was a vulture for the weak nations who fell early in battle.

AND NOW A WORD FROM OUR SPONSER:  
"Marshmallow Shooters originated from South Korea, da-ze!"

/


	18. Chapter 17

**Sequence 17: Fanboys and Fangirls**

Russada and Sicily walked throughout the streets of Quebec, since Russada had decided to invite her best friend back over to Canada, they were now at a local café. Little did they know that they were being stalked by three people.  
"This is great," Sicily said as she tossed her red hair back and sipped some of her coffee, "it was nice of you to invite me here on this nice day."  
"Oh no problem," Russada was wearing regular clothing but still had her feather in her hair, "I just needed to have a nice day-off with my friend."  
"Yeah, I was thinking the exact same thing! We should totally go to Comic Con and walk around the place when the time comes, ya' know?"  
"Oh yeah."  
They finished their coffee and gave the waitress a little tip before they left to go wander the streets, their stalkers followed closely behind.  
Suddenly, Russada stopped and sniffed the air.  
"Is something wrong?" asked Sicily, confused.  
Russada moved her eyes onto Sicily's face without moving any other body part. "Don't turn around, we are being followed. Let's just keep walking, and when I give the signal, we split up and then meet up at Papa's house. Got it?"  
Sicily returned the message with her eyes.  
They continued walking until they came to a forked road, Russada grasped Sicily's hand.  
They both went in opposite directions and ran like lightning as their three suitors chased them down. Two went after Russada while one went after Sicily.  
Russada was quick, the only way she was able to detect the followers was the fact that she had been living with snow leopards before Canada, Russia, America, China, and Japan had found her. She had used those senses that had grown on her and had been warned ahead of time before her pursuiters could get to her and Sicily. By now, the stalkers were at least thirty yards away from her but Russada needed to lose them soon and get to Ottawa that way she and Sicily could take a two separate routes that were near each other. Russada hadn't even started to get tired when all of a sudden she tripped over a huge rock that was just laying out in the middle of the road.  
Seriously?  
A rock?  
She tried to get up but stumbled and saw that she had a huge cut across the front of the bottom front of her leg, thankfully it wasn't deep but deep enough to start bleeding a little. But at least she was wearing regular black jeans instead of something a little more showing. Russada tried to stand up again, but before she could, a hand reached out to her and she saw that it was a young teen with blonde hair.  
She gratefully accepted the upper hand and quickly sat down again on the pavement so she could nurse her leg wound.  
"We finally caught up to you." said another young teen, but this time it was a boy with olive skin and black hair.  
"Your friend put up a fight, but we also got her." and another young teen who as female with brown hair brought over a defeated Sicily and set her down next to Russada.  
The trio looked over at the personified duo for a few minuets and whispered among themselves until they squealed with delight.  
Both Russada and Sicily made WTF faces.  
"Sorry about that," the blonde regained herself, "I'm Emma, the boy is Jack, and the brunette is Jammie. You see, we're really big fans of you two and well, we would just, you know, would like to hang out with you guys."  
This was crazy.  
"In other words," Jack said, "we're your own fan club."  
"What?" asked Russada and Sicily in unison.  
"We've heard about you guys from my father," started Jammie, "he said that you two are basically the most self-centered people throughout a group of special government officials you work on global matters and try to pronounce peace throughout the world."  
"And who's your dad?" asked Sicily.  
"He's the person who runs the government offices in Quebec."  
"That's nice to know." Russada commented since she was trying to be nice, she was in fact with the daughter of a really powerful person who worked as one of the bosses of her Papa.  
"Yeah," Emma started to stare at Russada for a really long time, "your eyes are violet-blue, like the mountains here in Canada…"  
Awkward.

Extras:  
Sicily: We're going to need to treat that would.  
Russada: (still bleeding but only slightly) 0_0 I need to treat my brain first.

/


	19. Chapter 18

**Sequence 18: CibiRussada**

_Is everybody listening? Okay._  
_So long ago at the end of the seventeenth century there was a small landmass in the Bearing Straight that no one didn't pay any attention to. Naturally, they just thought of it as a deserted island._  
_But then, China, Japan, America, Canada, and Russia stepped foot onto it's shores and explored the vast and rich land of snow. They then found that it had lots of wildlife and mountains that held a vast majority of snow leopards, so yeah, don't plan on hiking in those mountains any time soon._  
_And then they found the tiny personification._

"Hey, aru! What is that?" China pointed to a small figure in the wheat fields.  
The other countries stopped and looked where China was pointing. A small child in shepherding clothes was collecting wheat into her tiny arms. She had a cap with a star on it, a grey shirt that was covered by a white poncho that was also bearing a star, a brown skirt with flowers decorated at the end, and was wearing boots, her face was blushed but she had violet-blue eyes and frazzled patches of blonde and brown hair.  
"Cute." Japan said.  
America made his way towards the small child, treading carefully he was just about a few feet when she turned around and let out a shy squeak of fright.  
"Hello, this is America here! Your hero!" he struck a pose.  
She backed away a few feet.  
"America! Stop that!" Canada tried to drag his twin away.  
The girl got over her fright and started to inch closer bit by bit. Russia noticed this and also started inching over to her inch by inch until he was close enough to pick her up. He did pick her up and examined her with curiosity.  
"become one with Russia, da?"  
"Ivan!" Canada then turned to drag Russia away.  
The little girl was set back down on the ground with all of her collected wheat still in her arms. She cocked her head to the side and inched closer to the group again. Japan and China had a turned and looked over the girl before China picked her up.  
"Aww," he hugged her affectionately, "she is so cute!"  
"Indeed." Japan agreed.  
The little girl smiled and hugged back, this caused China to hug her tighter.  
"Here, let me see her." China passed the girl to America, "She looks a little like me!"  
Canada came over, "Yeah, and I also think she looks a little like me and Russia."  
Russia looked over at her, "Da, she does look like us."  
China and Japan tried to look for a resemblance but only found how quiet Japan was when China first found him.  
"She can't be all alone," Japan looked around but spotted no life form of any sort, "she has to have some sort-of companion, or she wouldn't have been able to have survived."  
The little girl jumped down and ran with her wheat across to the end of the field, not wanting to loose her, the personifications followed suite and saw that there was a mass of snow leopards. Russia approached very slowly and saw that the big cast didn't attack the girl as she entered the hoard, he looked over to the other nations and motioned to them to see what was happening. One of the leopards, the biggest and strongest of them all, had picked up the girl by the back of her poncho and had laid her down on it's back where she curled up and clung to it's body before she went to sleep.  
Canada saw a resemblance between the girl right there, it reminded himself and Kumijiro when he was just a small colony.  
America thought the girl was at home in her original family, but it almost seemed a little suspicious. The girl looked like a combination of all five of them, but she looked mostly like Canada and Russia. It just didn't make sense.  
"I think she is a personification, aru." China said with a hand to his chin. "Why else would she be all alone with native animals?"  
"Good point," Canada put in, "let's not forget that she looks like one of us when we were just that small too."

******************************************************************

_And so, the five countries then started to set claims to the small land that was near the artic. China and Japan started to gain less control since the small land was out of their reach. Soon, America, Russia, and Canada each tried to gain all the marbles (funny, they didn't have marbles back then) but tried not to cause much damage. The battle then got boring for America and so he left and just let Canada and Russia find their way around the landmass._

Russia went around the land with his companion Canada, who was holding hands with him. They had been a couple for a while now, but they weren't ready to tell the other nations yet.  
The duo were now looking for the girl who had appeared to them years ago in the field of wheat that she had first appeared in. A great rustling had caused the two to turn around to find a snow leopard growling at the two. They were stunned, and now they were going to die if they didn't act fast.  
The snow leopard lunged.  
"STOP!" yelled a tiny voice that caused the big cat to land in front of Canada and Russia.  
They looked behind into the field to find the girl herself hiding in the wheat, she came out slowly and whimpered a bit. The leopard came to her side and licked away tears that had started to rain down from her face.  
"Are you okay?" she asked the two.  
They were actually surprised to find the small girl talking to them after all these years. "Yes," Canada stammered, "are you?"  
"Of course I am!" she replied hotly as her companion finished comforting her.  
"What's your name?" asked Russia carefully since he didn't want to get sliced to death or wanted to make the girl cry again.  
"My name's Russada," she started, "I'm the shining North Star in the Bearing Straight. Who are you two?"  
"I'm Canada, and this is Russia. Why are you a combination of our names?"  
"I'm supposed to be, that is my name you know."  
Canada kneeled down in front of her, "Do you know of anybody you might be related to?"  
"No," Russada looked down, "I can just speak three languages for some reason though, but I know I belong to two artic nations."  
It was Russia's turn to talk, "Do you think you are related to us?'  
Russada looked up, "Why, yes! Are you a mind reader?"

_And so Russada turned out to be the love child of Canada and Russia, and after Russada had been turned into a small colony that Canada and Russia told the other nations that they had been a couple for a while._  
_Russada went under Canadian and Russian control for a while as settlers started to settle in the colony and build it into a very beautiful place (I should have gone there way back then, but oh yeah, I wasn't alive yet)._  
_And so it flourished until Mongolia came along._

/

**And that's it guys!**  
**And if anyone has any suggestions, then please contact me or something!**  
**Hope everyone enjoyed it!**  
**Peace!**  
**-MVFBattleEevee**


	20. Intermission 2

Wow, after almost a month, I finally finish this.  
Anyway, yeah, I hope you enjoyed it.~

-

Sequence 10: Yeah, I show major GerIta in this and the Holy Rome theory. And Sicily returns!

Sequence 11: I was watching Monty Python's Flying Circus with my dad when all of a sudden this ([link]) comes up and it's like "oh snap, idea", and so this was made. And yeah, MissSnowLeopard is Russada's username.

Sequence 12: I really didn't know what to write, so this was mainly to fill space about how angry Russada can get.

Sequence 13: Just some Russada and Sicily fluff for you all, and yeah, they did camp out in northern Canada. And if you want the song that is mentioned then here:[link]

Sequence 14: Space Filler XD .

Sequence 15: I didn't plan on doing this one, but I really wanted to do it, I only personified Ireland and Texas, Maryland and Quebec are for your imagination.

Sequence 16: By the request of , this had to be done. And. I Enjoyed. IT!

Sequence 17: Yeah, got bored and did a little action, I don't really want to take responsibility for those three characters, but I might put them back in again. Do they know that Russada and Sicily are personifications? No.

Sequence 18: I so wanted to write this for a long time! And yeah, the history is FALSE! Russada and the other countries' histories are FALSE!

-

Russada, Ireland, and Texas belong to (me)

Sicily belongs to

All the others belong to


	21. Special Story: Religion in Russada

**The Church of Russada**

**A small short of the religion in Russada**

_MVFBattleEevee_

Russada was staying at her papa's house for one more day, she needed to get home soon so she could go and attend a *cough* very important *cough* meeting *cough*. But instead, she had to spend another day in Canada due to her uncle's antics of being a "video-game-villain-who-needed-to-be-punished-by-a-hero".

She sighed and continued reading her book on the couch but was then interrupted when a knock came from the door and Canada came in.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the plane right now?" he asked.

"No," she answered, "America made me stay another day and that really sets me on edge."

"The edge of what?'

"Um…nothing."

Canada folded his arms and sat down next to her. "I don't think it's nothing."

Russada pretended to go back to reading her book, there was no way she would tell anyone about what happened every month in her country.

"Well?"

She turned to look at him, defeated. "Aright, I have to go back to my country, because…well…because…I have a religion."

To her surprise, her papa didn't get mad at her (who would believe that?!), instead his face brightened up with a small smile.

"That's great!" he exclaimed "What's it about?"

"Well," she started, "it's kind-of like a party, except you stay up all night long on the fifteenth on every month and get to hear the choir sing and mingle with friends and family. Even the schools close for two days due to this event, and everyone is allowed to come and join. It also mainly involves just getting together and taking a holiday and remember our history."

"And why didn't you tell me about this?"

She blushed a deep crimson. "It's just that…that…"

"Well?"

"We also invite tourists."

"That's…" he didn't know what to say, "…convenient."

"It wasn't my idea."

Silence.

"May I come by and join?"

Russada looked up at him, "Why?"

"Well, it's just, you know, great that you have a religion. So I was wondering if me and Russia and a few others could come and see it."

Russada thought for a moment, on one hand, she had a private religion that was open for her public and no one could see her perform it, and on the other, she would face slight humiliation but pride from her family for not being atheist. The first was an easy one, but now the other was even more inviting than before.

"Sure," she spoke, "go ahead and bring as many as you want, we have a huge cathedral."

And it was on. Soon, word had spread from country to country saying that Russada had a religion and that she was inviting almost everyone to come and join as well. Russada then returned home in time to make the final preparations for her religion and made her way to her cathedral. She was welcomed with many greetings and was ushered to her own private room.

When Russada had finished changing, she heard a familiar knock on the door and told the person to come in. It was Sicily.

"Hey, Russ- sorry, I mean Madeleine!" she said sweetly.

"Hey Ali!" she also greeted.

"You look nice."

Russada did look nice, she was wearing a white dress shirt and a black cross tie with a black jacket draped across her shoulders, she even wore a red plaid skirt with black leggings with white frills at the end, a black cap and black heels.

"Thanks," she murmured as her face became a deep red, "I really chose this all by myself, and this is what the lead singer is supposed to wear."

"Lead singer?" Sicily cocked her head to the side, "You're the lead singer, in the whole cathedral?"

"Well no, not the whole cathedral, we have a girl's choir and only about around thirty to fifty girls sing in it, and then there is the lead singer, me."

"How were you chosen?"

"I wasn't, I have to be since I'm the personification."

"Then what do the other girls wear?"

Russada led her to the door, "Here, I'll show you." They went down the hallway to a room that was slightly behind the stage and opened it to find a crowd of girls getting ready for the performance. Russada and Sicily were then swarmed with the crowd of girls in white dresses with led lace.

"Sister Madeleine Braginski! Sister Madeleine Braginski!"

"Thirsty?"

"Hungary?"

"Tired early?"

"Tissue?"

Russada politely refused and guided Sicily to a table, but when she turned around, her friend was folding bunches of the items offered (oranges and water bottles too). So Russada grabbed a white gift bag and helped Sicily gather all the items into that bag.

"Why do you have these gift bags?" she asked.

"Oh, things sometimes happen, or there is a special ceremony and everyone gets a lot of gifts. It's basically here for every usage." Russada answered.

She finished packing the bag, "Here, it's time for you to get seated, and go ahead and share this with everyone. I'll also give you some pointers." Sicily took the bag, "First, you are permitted to see the first performance, but after that, the other performances are optional, and each performance is thirty minuets long and we take thirty minuet breaks. Second, don't clap when a song finishes, wait until that performance is over then clap, or just do what everyone else does. Third, some of the songs are very emotional, so we have tissues along the isles (like a funeral), so don't be afraid to take a lot. Fourth, in case anyone feels sleepy, we have a sleeping room in the back, free to use of course. Fifth, if anyone cries too hard, please take them to the room that's down the second corridor, it's a place to relax and think freely. Sixth, the songs have a lot of mixed emotions about my history, so try not to get carried away. And eighth, you are not permitted to get up from your seat as soon as a performance begins, so please take care of any business before entering."

"Got it!" Sicily nodded.

"Good, and one more thing," Russada pressed, "as soon as the violins start playing, the performance has begun."

"Right!"

Russada then excused Sicily to the nearest door that led to the entrance. Sicily then made her way towards to the counties that had decided to come.

"Hey guys! I'm back! And I've brought refreshments too!" she waved to the group.

England, France, America, Canada, Russia, Lithuania (who was dragged along by Russia), Italy, Germany (who was forced by Italy), Romano, and Spain were just about to enter when Sicily came running up to them with her white gift bag swinging by her side.

"Where did you go?" asked Britain.

"Oh, I went to Russada to give her support." Sicily answered.

"Can I have an orange?" asked America.

Sicily passed him an orange.

"Can't we go yet?" asked Romano, impatient.

"Aww~ Lovi, of course we can~!" Spain tried to hug Romano.

"Don't touch me or I'll cut you!" Romano hissed.

Sicily's parents were so cute!

"Can't we go in yet, Doitsu?" Italy tugged Germany's arm.

"Just a minuet, Hetalia," answered the german, "I just had to tie up Prussia before we went, so don't tug too hard."

Eventually, the cathedral doors opened and the crowd entered the building and went straight through the lobby and into the cathedral.

And it was huge.

It looked like something that came straight from heaven, it had highly polished marble floors, very detailed roman columns and ceiling that looked like they were sprouting flowers, rosewood benches with soft cushions, a huge stage for dancing, singing, music, and other performances, and very beautiful pictures that were related to Russada's history decorated the walls. In total, it was about three-stories tall.

The group took their seats as Sicily informed them about the rules that Russada had informed her about and as Germany pulled Italy away from a column that was just in the middle of being hugged by an ittalian.

And soon, viloins came to life as everyone started to get settled and all talk slowly stopped.

Meanwhile, backstage, Russad was pacing a trench into the flooring as she glimpsed outside every five seconds and paced faster.

"Sister Madeleine Braginski, what is wrong?" asked one of the choir girls who were all worried for her.

She turned her attention to them and stopped pacing for a minuet, "Oh, it's nothing, it's just my family came tonight and they are wanting to see me practice my reigion."

"It, shouldn't be that bad? Now can it?" asked another.

"Well, yeah, but my family is, well, different, from everyone's and they can be sort-of unbelievable and unpredictable."

The choir looked at one-another and finally one of them spoke again, "But, Sister, if they are your family, then they would want to support you and would want to see you doing something you enjoy, wouldn't they?"

Russada looked at them all and sighed, she smiled, "You guys are right, I'm just being silly. Now, let's go out there and sing our hearts at best tonight!"

Everyone did a silent cheer as they got into line and waited for the violinests to finish the first piece and begin the second to cue their entrance. The second song came and Russada said good luck to them as they took their places and finally Russada entered from her own special entrance that came from the back of center stage and took her place. Her choir took their second position around her as she took a depth breathe and swiftly looked around the cathedral and spotted her family and friends looking up in awe at her as her heart swelled with pride.

And she sang.

She started singing something that would sound like ancient gibberish, but if you listened harder (unlike America), then you would recognize it as Russada's native language that is a mixture of Russian, French, Chinese, Japanese, Dutch, and some random language that was once to be thought long forgotten. The song started low and sweet and soon the rest of the choir started singing along with her. Their song gained a higher pitch and then went to a darker tone. Bells rang throughout the night to match the atmosphere in the room as the lights dimmed and candles burned as the choir then switched to a sadder tone. The violinists then came to longer strokes as Russada sang to a lower note and the choir followed suite as the lights came back on and the bells started to stop.

The song ended as a few people sniffled in the crowd and America tried to clap but Russia gripped his wrists hard in warning. The choir then started at a high pitch in which Russada joined at a softer pitch that led the song to hang in the air and drifted to everyone's ears. Their song echoed for a few more minuets before Russada went a pitch higher as the choir took a breathe and then went softer in pitch.

The performance went on for quite a while, the following things happened during the performance: America tried clapping again, Lithuania became touched by the songs, Britain started crying (very badly), France tried to comfort Britain (and we know how he would try), Spain thought that Romano would start crying and so tried to hug him but then tried to claw Spain's eyes out, and Italy tried to hug another column. And Sicily, Canada, and Russia saw what made Russada a special nation by just watching her and the choir sing, about how she kept her nation united with ease with just a simple religious meeting.

Later, the performance ended and everyone clapped politely and left for the lobby. The group of personifications came in all together with a Spaniard supporting multiple scratches on his face, an Italian who was being dragged by a German, and a crying Brit who was being comforted by a (surprise surprise) Frenchman.

England sniffled, "That, that was just so, heartbreaking…" he wiped his eyes, "…it brought back harsh memories. Like America's revolution."

America turned to look at him, "Yeah, better keep your mouth shut, you know I had to go away."

He cried harder and Canada turned to his twin, "And whose fault is that for causing that heartbreak?"

America shuffled guiltily.

The choir emerged from the cathedral and headed for their friends and family, Russada came out last and was then lost in a swarm of tourists asking for pictures. Canada looked out to his daughter, "I guess that's why Russada didn't want to tell us about her religion. It is tourist-friendly."

Sicily also looked out to the crowd of tourists but didn't realize that Russada's boss had came up behind her.

"She's a nice girl, Madeleine Braginski, she makes the perfect lead girl." Sicily turned around to find the aged boss.

"Yeah, she has a wonderful voice." Sicily agreed.

"I've always wondered," the boss continued, "that is, if you know her secret, about her, that is."

"Of course I do, we're family and best friends."

"Aw yes, I know, but sometimes people must keep their secrets so that they can keep a happy relation with their acquaintances. But if you do know her secret, then I want to ask you two questions."

"Okay."

"First, are you also one? It would be nice to know."

Sicily thought, it was her best friend's boss who already knew Russia and Canada, "Yeah, I'm Sicily."

"That's nice to know, I've been to that place twice in my life, taw's lovely there. And finally, what makes personifications not age?"

"Well, you see, we do age, but we stay at and age of three when we are just a landmass, but then, if we get an order or become a colony, our age jumps to six or eight years old. But, if war or independence comes, then our age will jump somewhere to somewhere between ten years to somewhere in our late teens, and after such events, our age then rises to an appropriate age and will either stop or keep going until it reaches that age. Or at least that's my belief on things."

Russada's boss looked out at Russada who was posing for pictures with the tourists, "I wondered that for a while, and now I think, how long has Russada been on this Earth? If she was part of the artic for a while and a rest stop for migration, then she must have been a small child for a long time, hasn't she?"

Sicily started asking that question in her mind, how exactly old was Russada? She must have been older than China? Mongolia? Roman Empire? She stayed a kid for that long? Until Russia, Japan, America, Canada, and China visited her? She was now thinking that Russada was almost as old as when the first humans had first stepped foot on her landmass, was that possible?

She shook the thoughts away from her mind and discovered that Russada's aging boss had disappeared, so she went back to her group. England was still crying, so she told him to go the room that Russada had mentioned (with France in tow of course). Italy had started to play with a cat that had appeared out of no where, America was trying to get another orange out of Sicily, and Russia and Canada were speaking to one another.

"Hey guys…" came a shy voice that was directed at the group.

They turned around to find Russada wearing a sheep-ish expression on her face and was fuming with something in her hands.

"Here," she handed out that thing that was in her hands, "it's supposed to bring you good luck for a year from my place, you should split it so that way everyone gets a month and nine days of luck."

It was a piece of paper with a gold and silver snow leopard on it, it even had stars that were sprawled all around it and had red, blue, and purple around it as a border.

Sicily took the paper as Russada raced back into the Cathedral with a deep crimson blush on her face.

France came back a few minuets later saying that England would come back later, so they all went and did their own thing. Italy saw every performance with Sicily, Romano, Spain, Lithuania, and Canada, Russia, America, and France came in to half of the performances, and Germany, and England came into the last few performances. More tourists swarmed Russada after each performance and she would always try and either make a b-line to someone she knew or her own private dressing room to play with her 3DS. No one tried to fall asleep but they all had a good time enjoying the refreshments.

All-in-all, everyone left as soon as the performance was over (or when they couldn't find Russada anywhere).

And so the next world meeting went off with a much embarrassed Russada sitting next to a smiling Sicily who had jammed a straw in one of the leftover oranges she had received and was now drinking from it.


	22. Chapter 19

**Russada 3**

**Sequence 19: Russada's War**

**1783; Russada Capital, Trevel**

Russada was only eleven when she sat down outside in her nice garden, she wore her pink French cotton dress and thin black tights with matching black heels while the sun was gently approaching the middle of the sky. The leaves shaded her and hid her favorite spot with soft darkness, her secret spot had white-green wire chairs and red bricks that decorated the ground with maple trees that shaded the entire surroundings.  
Russada was in fact sitting in one of the wire chairs and having tea when her boss came forward.  
"Miss Russada," he addressed her, "I have a letter for you to read."  
She put down her tea and was handed the letter, Russada skimmed it over a few times, her expression changing from curiosity to dread.  
"Really?" she asked, "They're coming? The Mongolians?"  
Her boss sighed, "Indeed, what is your response? I made sure that everyone would stand by until you came up with your answer."  
She looked down, her first war threat when she was only eleven.  
"Is anyone coming over? Did you check?"  
"No, sorry but, they all said they had to attend to other matters."  
"Okay."  
She looked up again, her own family and friends had their own problems to attend to, she was all alone.  
"I'm not going to sit and let my country get raided," Russada growled, "I'm going to teach them a lesson."  
Her boss nodded.  
They were going to war.

**One Month Later**

Russada went into her house, she just came back from her meeting with her boss and the Mongolians with Mongolia. The meeting started with paperwork and everyone having a stare down with each other, they ended it with a signing-of-war document and few handshakes.  
She even had to shake Mongolia's hand.  
Russada went into her room and dove into her frilly sheets, Kyniko came in and flopped down on top of her to try and comfort her. She just scooted him off and buried her face into her fluffy pillows.  
She was at war now.

**Three Months Later**

Russada sat behind a bush thinking mundane thoughts.  
Heck, she didn't want to be on the battlefield.  
She was NOT supposed to be a foot soldier, who even put her here anyway?  
Well, she thought, at least I can call my snow leopard friends to help out from this position. Russada whistled very quietly so she wouldn't draw too much attention, snow leopards bursted forth and ran up to enemy soldiers to claw at them. Few got shot at bullets, she cried for the ones who died or suffered from pain then died. Snow leopards were immortal in Russada and lived long lifetimes, all of them were known by Russada since she had grown up with them until five countries introduced themselves to her.  
They were her family.  
Bullets neared her bush, it was time to move.  
Russada trampled out of her hiding place and started running blindly through the warfare. Many people fired at her, but they either missed or were then mauled by her furry companions. One person got lucky and grazed her left leg and shoulder which caused her to fall to the ground, she quickly got back up and sat on the ground. Something purple spotted her eye and she turned her head in the objects direction.  
The man who was supposed to be carrying the flag had been shot down and killed, so now her magnificent red, blue, and purple flag was on the ground right next to him. Russada scooted over to the flag and picked up the gold pole that kept her flag in place and managed to stand with slight support from the pole. She whistled for Kyniko, he limped over and panted at his master, Russada bandaged his front leg wounds and helped him stand.  
Kyniko growled off into the distance, "War, blood, fighting, no survival, we are going to loose."  
"You are right friend," Russada grasped the pole, "but I think it's time to change that fate."  
Kyniko looked up, "Our race is near extinction here, we might die."  
This made Russada hurt inside, she clenched her fists and tried not to scream as tears fell down her face, "Not if I have any say in this."  
She bolted and Kyniko followed with extra strength, they ran straight on with their flag burning bright through the field of wreckage. Their flag flung in the breeze as it was carried over Russada's shoulder and reached to it's full height. Russada ran straight through the battlefield and saw a Mongolian colonel, he slashed down enemies that were in his way without heart for them.  
Russada growled as she came up behind him and plunged the flagpole straight through the man's chest. He spurted blood from his mouth and fell to the ground at Russada's feet, lifeless.  
The world stopped for a moment and turned to stare at her, she just stood there heaving from the amount of effort with Kyniko by her side. The enemy laid down their weapons and stood back, the army of Russada fell to the ground and tried to stand, those who could made it to their personification's side with the following surviving snow leopards.  
Mongolia stepped forward, "You be Russada?" he asked in thick English.  
She nodded.  
Mongolia went on, "We will lay down our arms if only you do not kill another commanding officer, agreed?"  
She turned around to face her inhabitants, they all stared at her without any recognition to what to do.  
They looked dead to her.  
She turned around, "Yes, leave us be, we will never come to your rule, for we will always be an independent nation of the artic."  
"Fine, we leave you." and Mongolia turned his back with the whole rest of his army.  
Kyniko roared out of passion with the rest of the snow leopards that had survived, many of Russada's fellow citizens also screamed victory and raised their arms up into the air.  
Except Russada.  
She pulled the flagpole out of the man, carefully, and tried her best to clean off most of the grimy blood that was starting to freeze onto the golden pole. The noises in the background silently went to mute as she walked away from the battlefield and Kyniko stopped his roaring to follow silently. Russada tried her best to stop the tears that were forming from her eyes, she didn't know if a huge weight had been lifted or added.  
She stopped and Kyniko finally managed to catch-up to her, but then, without warning, she collapsed into the blood and mud mixture and blacked out.  
She needed rest before she could start digging the graves with her citizens.

/


	23. Chapter 20

**Sequence 20: Haircuts**

"Russada, I think you need a haircut."  
"Nah, I've kept it this way for awhile, I think it's fine."  
Sicily pressed on, "How long?"  
"Hmm…about six months." answered Russada.  
"Six months?! Six months?! How could you let your hair grow this long?!"  
"What? No, I just don't mind." She grabbed a book and tried to read it.  
"I cut mine like only every month." said Sicily triumphantly.  
"Big deal."  
She was shell-shocked, "Big deal?! You look like a rag!"  
"Says the Mafia boss!"  
"Ouch."  
"Sorry, just don't insult me please."  
"Okay, but you need a haircut."  
"Fine…."  
"YAY! Let's go to France!"  
"Wait! NO!"  
And Russada got dragged out of the house by her best friend.

**Paris, France**

"Sicily, we just got on a plane for ten hours just to get a haircut, I am really not amused."  
"Oh come on!" Sicily proceeded to drag Russada through the airport with their bags, "France always does my hair, and it's always nice and pretty after words!"  
"But Sicily!" Russada protested and flailed her arms, "France cut England's hair! I don't want to be rugged and shiny after words"  
"Oh so you want to go to China so he can do your hair again? Because I was sent pictures and I thought that you-"  
"OKAY! OKAY! We'll go to France!"  
"That's the spirit!" and Sicily managed to drag them both into a taxi.

**Thirty minuets later**

Sicily nudged Russada, "Carry me!"  
Russada swiveled her head in Sicily's direction, "No, I don't want to knock on the door, this was your idea."  
"But I'm sleepy!"  
"Stop that, this is all your fault, you dragged me to grandpapa's house just to get a haircut, and now you want me to carry you!"  
"Snore!"  
"Stop faking that! Or do I have to go Russian on you!?"  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming."  
Sicily then followed her best friend up France's garden path and up to his house, they stopped in front of the door.  
"You knock Sicily."  
"Fine!" she proceeded to knock when suddenly-  
The door burst open, "Bonjour, Madeleine, Ali.~"  
"Hi.", greeted Russada.  
France ushered them into his house, "Oh, petite Russada, you need a haircut!" he said dramatically.  
"Told you." said Sicily.  
Russada made a not amused face.  
"Now don't make that face," exclaimed France, "but we must get you done quickly. Quickly! To the master bedroom!"  
France and Sicily then proceeded to pick up Russada while she protested.  
"HEY! Ack! Don't touch me! LET ME GO!"  
Her complaining fell onto deaf ears as they used France's elevator and quickly pushed the button for third floor and left Russada inside alone. The duo ran quickly to the top floor before the elevator came.  
France quickly went to his room came back with some rope as the elevator came with a screaming Russada, they went straight to work by tying her arms and legs and then carrying her into France's room.  
They then strapped her to one of the mahogany chairs with the extra ropes and a few belts as she continued to struggle. Sicily then ran into the bathroom and grabbed the necessary supplies for the procedure.  
She set them at the near table and went back to France with a piece of cloth and gagged her friend to make sure she didn't scream or bite. France then did his best to make his granddaughter's head to stay still, but Russada just swayed her head in different directions in protest while she whined loudly. Sicily then cocked a gun to her head, "Listen Russada, you're getting a haircut, okay?"  
Russada stood still.  
France then pushed her chair up to a mirror and blindfolded her, "For surprises, non?" He started to spread her hair around and sprayed some water to help.  
Russada fell asleep.

Later, Russada awoke in the same chair with the same bonds.  
But not the same hair.  
She opened her eyes, slowly, and started to groan with neck pain. France and Sicily noticed and came to her side and took the gag and blindfold off for her. Russada blinked a few times before she looked at the mirror.  
And nearly screamed.  
Her hair was all patched colors, of course, but it looked exactly like Sicily's which means that it was straight and shiny.  
She stuttered, "W…What did…y…you do?"  
France said, "I gave you a haircut."  
She fainted.  
"Um, uncle, I think you went a little overboard." said Sicily.  
"Don't worry," started France, "after a few washes it will be back to normal, all scruffy and so."

/


	24. Chapter 21

**Sequence 21: Fan Fictions**

Russada was checking her emails at the moment, and then she came across a few messages from her "friends".

Sent to: MissSnowLeopard  
CC: none  
Subject: Hi!

WTF Russada! I found something totally hilarious!  
Go and see - [link]

Sent to: MissSnowLeopard  
CC: none  
Subject: Something you need to know!

Keseseses~ Ha, you are so hilarious!  
[link]

Sent to: MissSnowLeopard  
CC: none  
Subject: Vaffaculo!

LOL  
You fail at Life  
[link]

Sent to: MissSnowLeopard  
CC: none  
Subject: You idiot

Faen  
This is hilarious  
[link]

Sent to: MissSnowLeopard  
CC: none  
Subject: Mafia is coming for you

[link]  
Russada  
I thought we were friends  
):{

Why were all these people sending her links and telling her that she messed up or something like that? She didn't do anything except read a book or watch TV for the last 48 hours.  
Well, South Korea came over again, Belarus had tried to kill her and yet failed again, Sealand tried to gain someone who could see him as a country again, and Prussia demanded more pancakes from her papa again.  
She sighed, it was just another boring old 48 hours, unless you count the weather.  
So, Russada decided to check out all the links, but they weren't just something random, it turned out that they all directed her at the same website.

She made a WTF face, because this is a site for people who wanted to make stories about original stories. Russada really liked the anime and Homestuck stories that the site had to offer, but she didn't know that somehow she and her "friends" had been involved with something.  
Wait.  
Russada was starting to remember something, something about three kids, who lived in Canada.  
Emma.  
Jack.  
Jammie.  
Those**-BLEEP-**.  
They must have written something about her (and possibly Sicily) behind her back. She then typed to all her friends.

Sent to: IMadeEverything AwesomeEagle XSouthPastaX BigBrotherofIceland MafiaBoss569  
CC: none  
Subject: Trolls made them

IDK what this is guys, but WTF trolls on the interwebz did it.  
So go away, before I send my Dad on you guys.  
\(O.O)/

Hopefully that explains everything.  
Hopefully.

Extras:  
Prussia: (looks at emails) Wow, I don't want to bother her for a while.

/


	25. Chapter 22

Sequence 22: Karaoke

It was Russada's turn to drag Sicily somewhere now.  
"Let go of me!" whined a protesting Sicily.  
"Um let me think," Russada continued to drag her friend, "nope."  
"Not fair!"  
"It wasn't fair when you dragged me to get a haircut!"  
"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry."  
"Oh, so now you apologize? Too late, but I accept it."  
"You're weird."  
"Weird enough to be the daughter of the two largest countries."  
"Point taken."  
They stopped in front of a mall and Russada let go of Sicily so they could walk inside.  
"A mall? You dragged me to a place where you just could have asked me?"  
"That's not the point," started Russada, "remember the Dave & Buster's trip we took to for the end of eighth grade? Well, I didn't get a chance to sing for our little karaoke shin-dig that we had, so we're going to sing a duet okay?"  
"Pfft, fine." Sicily just shrugged and followed her friend.  
They walked on until they came to the Dave & Buster's that was well hidden inside of the mall, Russada opened the door for Sicily and so they entered for the Star Room.  
"So," started Sicily, "what song are we going to sing?"  
"Oh, just an anime opening I found online that I think is perfect for the both of us."  
"Oh filter-this-please, it better not be something like Sailor Moon."  
They both laughed, "Nope, but it's something even better!"  
"Oh yeah? Like what?"  
"Nichijou opening two, it's just perfect for us!" she went off into dreamland.  
Sicily snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face, "Hey! Let's not go into dreamland! So, we're singing it in English, right?"  
"Yup! That's the plan!" Russada withdrew a CD from her pocket.  
The Star Room was empty, only Russada and Sicily were inside as they got onto the stage and pushed the CD in.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready!"  
3...  
2...  
1...  
"The best, friendship, perfect harmony!"  
"Na, na, na, na, na, na!"  
"Yes!"  
"Let's go,-"  
"you're my best friend!"  
"If you're try being annoying-"  
"then I'll be annoying in return."  
"Na, na, na!"  
"If I speak of comfort-"  
"it goes away."  
"I had things I hated-"  
"but I forgot them in one swift stroke!"  
"Da, da, da!"  
"Let's go do something-"  
"non-stop!"  
"We can be together 24/7!"  
"Almost like twins,-"  
"a parent and a child-"  
"or cloned cells!"  
"Don't you cry when you fall in love?"  
"Those are totally different things!"  
"Even when we fought-"  
"even when we felt really blue-"  
"even when we want to be alone-"  
"we are next to each other-"  
"until death do us part!"  
"Why, I wonder?"  
"I want to be by your side-"  
"when I'm with you-"  
"time flies a hundred times as fast-"  
"it's so much fun-"  
"it's too much fun-"  
"Always the same,-"  
"with my best friend!"  
"Hey!"  
"Na, na, na, na!"  
"What is it?"  
"Man, we're even synchronized-"  
"always such a rage-"  
"annoy everyone around us."  
"What time is it?"  
"Time to yodel!"  
"What are you talking about?!"  
"What am I going to do?"  
"More than imagination!"  
"What should I say,-"  
"awesome!"  
"Whatever you say,-"  
"we're friends!"  
"The best,-"  
"friendship!"  
"Perfect harmony!"  
They ended their song, and collapsed onto the floor.  
"Did someone say, "awesome"?!"  
Russada and Sicily looked over to the doors, where Prussia had barged in.  
Run.

/


	26. Chapter 23

**Sequence 23: What's with Him?!**

Russada was on her couch, dreaming, she was sleeping too.  
So yeah, Russada was dreaming about something a while back ago that was stuck in her head forever.  
_South Korea barged into her house, "Hey! Hey! Russada! I have news for you!"_  
_Russada nearly fell down the stairs, "What is?"_  
_"I came to visit you!"_  
_Then Madeleine did fall down the stairs._  
_Yong Soo raced over to her and helped her up, "Whoa! Are you okay?"_  
_"Yes," Russada got back up and strode over to the couch, "I'm fine."_  
_"Good! Because, you know, falling down stairs originated in Korea!"_  
_"Yeah, I know that."_  
_"But I know snow leopards didn't, they came from your house!"_  
_"Yeah, again, I know."_  
_"Great! Because I brought a game!"_  
_South Korea brought out a jigsaw puzzle._  
_"That is cool!" Russada's eyes widened, she'd never even touched one of those._  
_"Well they did originate from my place after all!"_  
_"Of course, can I help you? Please?"_  
_"Sure! That's why I brought it over!"_  
_Russada sat down next to him on the floor as he tipped all of the box's contents all over the carpet and set the cover of the box off to the side so they could have a reference to the final product. South Korea then started to find pieces for the edges while Russada examined piece after piece and tried to see if any matched with others._  
_"Okay, I think I got the edges down." stated Yong Soo as he showed Madeleine the product._  
_"Okay, I think I know whet piece goes where now." she then pointed to one of the many pieces, "This one goes in the right corner up," -she pointed to another- "this one goes next to it," -and another piece- "and that one goes there" -point- "and there" and she kept pointing until they completed the puzzle._  
_South Korea was in amazement, "Wow, are you sure you haven't done one of these before?"_  
_"No, I'm pretty sure." she then compared the finished puzzle to the box cover in awe._  
_"Are you sure you didn't originate in Korea?"_  
_Russada threw the box lightly at him._  
_"No, I've been up north for a long time, until your father and brother came with Russia, Canada, and America."_  
_"It's a shame," he looked over to her, "I would have wanted you to have been originated from me."_  
And Russada's dream would always stop there, of course she always knew what happened next, but the dream would never continue for her. Even as one of her memories, it felt like a code that was forcing her to make sense of it.  
She sighed and got up from her couch to make dinner, Kyniko followed her into the kitchen and pawed at her.  
"You had the same memory?"  
"Eyup."  
"Stop thinking then."  
"Thinking about what?"  
"That guy, the one who comes and visits."  
Russada sighed again, "If only it was that simple, but he comes around, like, every week."  
And so Russada then proceeded to cook dinner.  
Until a knock on the door came.  
"Hey! Hey! Russada! I have news for you!"

/


	27. Chapter 24

**Sequence 24: Magical Girl; Let's Make a Contract!**

One day in Russada, their personification woke up to a surprise.  
A very surprising surprise.  
"Hello," a white cat-like creature was sitting on top of her bed staring at her, "it's nice to meet you Madeleine Braginski!"  
Russada turned her head and stared blearily at the being, she noticed it had red and pink markings along it's body and that it had gold rings that wound itself around arm-like limbs that protruded from it's ears. She sat up and moaned a little, "Hm? What brings you here?".  
The little cat creature cocked it's head to the side, "You're unfazed by my appearance, why is that?"  
Russada sighed, "I seen weirder things, I bet you don't know who I am."  
"You are Madeleine Williams Braginski," it started, "you are the most important person in this country and is always five minuets early, you tend to have a peaceful and violent side depending on the situation at hand. I also know that you would never turn a back on anyone who doesn't deserve it, you do everything in your power for your family and friends."  
Russada widened her eyes a little bit, at least the creature didn't know that she-  
"Oh yeah," it licked one of it's paws, "you're also a personification."  
Well that sucks.  
Russada put herself on the side of her bed and looked away, "So, why are you here?" She tried to put as much ice in her words as possible, funny since she's an artic nation.  
"What if you had the power to do whatever you wanted? The power that even you can't do in your state position, would you want to be even more powerful than a personification of your own landmass?"  
The personification laid back down and thought for a moment, sure she had a lot of power as a single person, and she had all of those mysterious quirks that tied her to the other nations.  
First, she was always five minuets early. No one knew her reasoning though but she would always rush whenever she thought that she was going to be late.  
Second, she was very strong. Russada didn't like showing-off her strength at all, only for emergencies, but she thought about this enormous amount of strength and came up with that she was just simply the daughter of the two largest nations.  
Finally, she could call on snow leopards. Kyniko was her most loyal friend and was the reason for this special quirk, or the fact that she had been living with his species until the five nations came to her home.  
Russada turned to face the mysterious being and found that it was staring at her with it's red eyes. Red eyes that reminded her of a certain ex-nation.  
"What should I call you?" she asked.  
"Call me Kyubey," it answered, "I can work the most impossible of miracles!"  
"I don't know, but I think I wouldn't want anymore power from where I stand."  
"What if you wanted to be a Magical Girl?"  
Russada gasped, this sounded too familiar.  
"If you were a magical girl, then you could fight witches and wear pretty costumes with a pretty gem."  
Russada was barely breathing, this was an incubator from somewhere in the depths of space who came to make girls with potentials into Magical Girls so that they could fight witches and then loose themselves to despair where they actually become witches so they can release great amounts of energy for the universe to feed on.  
This was sick.  
"And let me guess, if I get to be a Magical Girl, then that means that I'm going to need to carry my soul around in a gem. Which means, I'm going to be a walking corpse who can't love anymore."  
Kyubey perked it's ears, "Yes, but wouldn't it be something if you couldn't feel the pain of your body and fight on? I think it's genius!"  
Russada whistled, heavy paws slammed down on top of the wood flooring as Kyniko raced down the halls and barreled down the door with his weight. Kyubey looked over to the loyal snow leopard, "Hm, I have a feeling that I am not welcomed."  
"You got that right." growled Russada.  
"Oh well," Kyubey stood up, "maybe another time, but I must tell you, you have so much potential, it reminds me of a certain Magical Girl I met."  
And he disappeared.

/


	28. Chapter 25

**Sequence 25: Russada Bakery**

Russada was in one of her many shops today, since school wasn't in session, she got to make a little extra pay from a few shops that she owned around her country. Her most prized shop was a bakery that was in her capital, Trevel.  
Which she happened to be working at today.  
Our little personification was busy roasting bread in the oven just when the phone rang, "Hello? Trevel Baking Service, how may I help you?"  
"RUSSADA!"  
She held the phone an arms length from her as the caller continued.  
"WHERE ARE YOU?! I NEED A TOTALLY AWESOME FAVOR FROM YOU THAT HAS TO DO WITH YOUR COOKING! AND THERE IS NO WAY IN H*** THAT I'M CALLING IGGY!"  
Russada sighed, it was her dear uncle.  
"Fine," she answered, "I'm coming, I'm coming."  
"SWEET!", and Russada disconnected the call.  
"Great," she sat down on a stool, "this was supposed to be a day for relaxing."

Five Hours Later

Russada knocked on America's door, she really didn't want to be here.  
America came rushing and pulled Russada in, "Sweet!", and slammed the door.  
He directed her to the living, "So, what did you want me to do for you?"  
"Well that's easy! You see, I'm going to have another awesome party and I just need someone to cater!"  
"You could have told me first, then I could have brought some supplies with me (and Kyniko)."  
"But, I wanted to actually know what you make!"  
"You could have told me about this first, then I would have told you what I make!"  
This conversation was starting to go no where, America then shoved her into the kitchen, "Then why don't you make something and then I'll taste it!"  
"Gah," Russada was locked in, she then cursed in Russian.  
"Sometimes I wish I didn't have America as an uncle.", and she went to work trying to find necessary ingredients.

/


	29. Chapter 26

**Sequence 26: Captured**

"Uh, I hate Mondays." Madeleine moaned as she dragged herself to school, apparently it was Monday.

"Shut up Narrator."

Sorry about that.

So anyway, Russada was walking to school like always, it was a spring morning and all life was in full bloom with color. Songbirds chirped good morning to everyone who passed, even the cows kept to the side of the road as Russada passed.

Even if it wasn't today, an animal would be happy to see Russada, for she always had a kind air that always surrounded her wherever she went.

Before she made it halfway to school, two men in suites came up behind her and scooped her up by the arms. A black limo (where did that come from, there aren't any limos in Russada?) then came in front of them and one of the side windows slide down to reveal another man in a suite.

"Good," he said, "bring her in."

Later…

Russada fell asleep sometime (or blacked-out) sometime between getting into the limo and arriving to the place she was at now. For now, she seemed to be lying on a pink loveseat.

She sat up and fixed her hair, the room she was in was completely pink with purple, red, and white trimmings. Many of the ornaments were in gold coloring and had different colored frills depending on the wall in which they hung from.

The door opened and Poland, followed by Lithuania, strode in.

**(Unfinished because I am lazy.)**

/


	30. Chapter 27

**Sequence 27: The Holidays**

Russada looked at her family portraits in deep thought, it was time to decide things for the holidays.

On one hand, she had a family east of her, but on the other, she had a family west of her.

She sighed, surely she had spent enough of a Thanksgiving for her Eastern family? Maybe she could go to her Western family?

Bad idea, Belarus was supposed to be there.

But she had really wanted to see her other family again!

Another fight within her head was happening again, like always, yet she never could find a conclusion. Think, Dysfunctional Family, or another

Dysfunctional Family. Huge group or small group. France, England, and America or Belarus.

Oh grawd.

Extras:  
Kyniko: (walks over to Russada who is shivering on the floor in front of the pictures) Master doesn't want to visit family?  
Russada: (shivers) …no.

/

**And that's it guys!**  
**And if anyone has any suggestions, then please contact me or something!**  
**Hope everyone enjoyed it!**  
**Peace!**  
**-MVFBattleEevee**


	31. Intermission 3

I apologize for lateness. I did this mostly over the summer, then Algebra camp came and things got...complicated...with my imagination about this. I had skype calls with the ZASTH and then other stories. In other words...I'm running out of ideas.  
And I cried at the last two sequences. (because they are horrible)

Sequence 19: Yeah, the whole war thing is pretty terrible, but you must remember that this was a make-believe country. And I just ended it because I wasn't really interested in telling people about how things went.

Sequence 20: One of the only good ones in here, but I love it. In almost every corner is a complaining Russada or Sicily. Sicily just likes to complain I think, and Russada just has that hair that makes her so special.

Sequence 21: I hate myself, those three props that I put in the last set of sequences are back.

Sequence 22: Another good one, I missed my chance to sing at Dave 'n Buster's. I was going to sing...I forgot. Anyway, the thing that they sing is here: [link] I SO WANT THIS TO BE THE OPENING TO RUSSADA'S SEQUENCES!

Sequence 23: Will I be shipping SouthKoreaxRussada ? Maybe...

Sequence 24: I REGRET NOTHING! (o7o)/

Sequence 25: I regret this...

Sequence 26: and this...

Sequence 27: and this...

Russada and Kyniko belong to  
Sicily belongs to  
Hetalia characters balong to  
Kyubey belongs to Puella Magi Madoka Magica


End file.
